The Immortal Battle
by The Great Gaming Maniac
Summary: After the Death Alucard is forced to look for a new Owner, one of Integra's relative. In doing so, He finds yet another one barring his way. But the opponent he faces is unlike any other enemy he ever faced. The ultimate battle between two immortals.


Its 3 AM, a grey looking day in London, quite common. The constructions of Hellsing Corporation are still going on, almost finished. Now three years are past and the damage are scaring up. It took most of Hellsing's funds to repair the damage caused by the holy war but, for Integras' sake, Alucard paid what he had. The organisation was going quite slow. Hellsing in general is taking a break due to the post-apocalyptic loses that everyone got during the holy war. Sera was shortly gone after the war was over, to retrieved the fallen soldiers names, and announce their relatives of their tragic death. Luckily for seras, her vampiric vision allowed her to count thousands of bodies as once. After the damage was done, the entire city was devastated and corpses were laying everywhere possible to walk. Alucard was carefully thinking of what will become of Helsing: he had no intentions of being a leader, it simply didn't fit him. But then who? Sera said that she wouldn't be able to since she had no knowledge in leading anything. "The only logical thing is to find her relative" he then said to himself. But the only problem was the absolutely no one knew anything of her relatives. The crimson vampire was sitting on his throne in an empty room, completely shut in dark, with nothing but his throne, a small antique looking table and an old chest where it's content was not known. After a couple #minutes of thinking, he realized that no other possible place to look for what he was looking for was in her office, a place where he, himself, promised to never look through her things. But he wasn't going to break this allegiance but going to bend the rule a bit: one person didn't swore to this rule because she was new to the rule: the cute vampire with short blond hair that Alucard recruited: Seras Victoria. Alucard wasn't the one to bend rules as such but he had his reasons to. For starters the death of Integra Hellsing was completely unexpected, in doing so she wasn't able to give her final order to what has to become Hellsing. Second he had no other choice. He didn't had other way to find her relative. The only place where he could get a clue would be in her office. He simply had to wait until Seras comes back from the announcements which may take up a week. In the meantime he decide to recruit new employees for Hellsing...

* * *

><p>A man is talking in a House. On the phone. the house look partially destroyed: you can see a bunch of holes in the walls. In the house you can see dozens of beer bottles laying on the floor, with a dimmed light. An old, damaged couch is laying in the middle of the room in front of an old early 2000's tv with antenna. Couple of posters here and there and an old table filled with playboy magazines between the couch and TV. The man was laying on the couch, talking to the phone to another man:<p>

-"So what does it matter that that thing,portal or whatever could explode? Whats the problem?The thing goes boom, junk will go on the floor! that's it! " He paused for a second then added "Oh wait. When things goes boum people go down right?"

The man or scientific on the other phone line replied "yes"

-"Well so what, its one or two people chill out!" said the man nonchalantly

-"Well the explosion will affect everything in a 50km radius affecting more than thousands of people and you." replied the scientist in a very calm voice

-"Well Why me? Can like wolverine take care of this or something? I don't know?" Asked the man

-"Your body will absorb most of the impact if it explodes, plus you can't die by normal means" said the scientist

-"Sorry too busy doing nothing"

-"There will girls, money and a lot of ..." said the scientist to the man before the phone immediately hanged up. The man was already on his way to the portal...

**I'd like to mention that this is the first chapter that I successfully wrote without abandoning the entire thing, this is in big words my very first starting of any book :) I will start part 2 very soon... **


End file.
